


What You Will

by WhoKilledBambi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Football | Soccer, Lesbian Raven, She's the Man AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKilledBambi/pseuds/WhoKilledBambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the girl’s soccer team gets cut at her high school, Octavia gets the idea of a lifetime. With her brother gone and help from her close friends, Octavia will finally be able to play soccer and make her point. And that’s the plan, until she meets the captain of the robotics club.</p>
<p>Featuring Lesbian!Raven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. badass hunky dude

**Author's Note:**

> She's the Man is one of my favourite movies. Enjoy this silliness. All your faves are queer. Except for maybe Finn. Bellamy is pan (he's on some gay nerd roadtrip) and so is Octavia. Raven is just a straight up lesbean. Clexa is clexa.

“It’s unfair!” Octavia exclaims to Harper, who comes running over. She’s holding a clipboard, looking furious as hell, and Octavia and the rest of the team don’t have the time to ask.

“They cut the girls team,” she explains, short of breath after running from all the way across school. “Apparently not enough girls signed up.”

“What?! But what about college scouts?” Octavia hears one of her teammates complain.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Lexa asks. She’s late to practice, like she always was last year, way too busy with her extracurricular activities and her need to stay on the honour roll. But it’s summer, and without homework to keep her busy, Octavia knows she has no excuse to be late, other than the blonde that’s following behind, sticking out with her sundress in comparison to all the other girls in their jerseys.

“They’ve cut the girls team,” Octavia tells her. “Polis cut the girls soccer team. You have to do something.”

“I’m not team captain, O,” Lexa replies. “I have no idea what I could even do.”

“Clarke?” Octavia asks, looking to her friend, that had followed behind Lexa, probably just to watch practice and then force her two friends to go out for ice cream or something. “You’re class president, isn’t there something you could do?”

“I can try,” Clarke sighs, “I’ll get student council together, maybe do a rally or something once school starts.”

“We need to start practice now though,” one of the girl’s in the back pipes up.

“Which is what we’ll do,” Octavia agrees, “come on girls.”

Octavia leads the troupe of girls towards Emerson, the boys team coach, who’s giving orders to the boys running suicides. With a shrug, Lexa follows, dragging Clarke along with her.

“Hi girls,” he greets, eyes still on his team. “Heard the news. That sucks for you.”

“No kidding,” Octavia agrees.

“If there’s anything I can do, let me know,” he replies apathetically.

“Actually, there is,” Octavia says with a grin, “we wanna try out for the boys team.”

“Anything besides that,” he laughs. “We’re opening against Arkadia in three weeks. There’s no way.”

“What’s up coach?” Atom asks, leading a group of guys towards the now large forming group of unhappy soccer players.

“The girls wanna try out for the boys team,” he explains, causing the group to laugh. “Let’s face it. You guys are all great soccer players, but girls aren’t as fast as boys. Or as strong. It’s scientific. It’s as simple as that.”

“What?!” Octavia replies, and Lexa acts quick, placing a calming hand on Octavia’s shoulder before the girl can let her anger get to her and do something she’ll truly regret. “Fine. Atom, you’re the team captain. What do you think?”

“No,” he answers.

“You said yesterday that I played better than half the boys on your team,” Octavia states.

“No I didn’t,” Atom says when he sees the looks his teammates give him, “end of discussion!”

“Fine then, fucker,” Octavia retorts, crossing her arms and glaring. “End of relationship.”

The boys around him make mocking sounds and before anyone can say anything Octavia is strutting off in anger. Lexa chases after her, hoping she’ll be able to provide comfort and Atom steps forward, ready to follow after the girl.

“I wouldn’t,” Clarke says, stepping in front of Atom. “If you want a black eye, then go ahead.”

“Tell her that-”

“I ain’t telling her shit, asshole,” Clarke interrupts. And before he can say anything else, Clarke huffs and follows the rest of the girl’s team.

 

…

 

“I can’t believe this!” Octavia is still ranting. Lexa had taken them to ice cream, and had driven them home in her drop top, the cover down allowing the summer wind to blow around them and Octavia’s anger had yet to vanish.

“You could always join field hockey,” Lexa offers, “or softball.”

“Or cheerleading,” Clarke offers from the backseat, her sunglasses blocking her eyes but Octavia knows that they’re sparkling with mirth imagining Octavia in the cheerleading uniform.

“We’ll think of something,” Lexa offers. “I promise.”

“Oh god,” Octavia utters, “and to make things worse, there’s Echo.”

“Fuck,” Lexa agrees.

“Hey girls,” she greets sarcastically, her voice sounding bitter and mean. “You guys haven’t seen Bellamy have you?”

“Clarke and him were hanging out earlier, weren’t you Clarke?” Octavia asks, knowing how jealous Echo gets and how easy it is to set her off.

Echo glares at Clarke, who shrugs nonchalantly.

“He broke up with you,” Echo reminds her, “just remember that.”

“I’m pretty sure I broke up with him but whatever,” Clarke replies with a shrug, and Echo huffs, strutting down the sidewalk, past Octavia’s house.

“I’m really never sure which one of us she hates more,” Lexa laughs.

 

…

 

“Bellamy? What the fuck are you doing?” Octavia says after her brother has properly startled her. “Aren’t you supposed to be at dad’s?”

“Yeah, well… no,” Bellamy replies. “Shhh. You’re being really loud. I don’t want mom to know I’m here.”

“The hell are you doing here?” Octavia asks, sitting down on his bed and watching him throw rumpled shirt after rumpled shirt into his bag.

“I’m packing,” he replies gesturing around him obviously.

“No duh, but why?” Octavia asks again.

“Murphy got tickets to San Diego Comic Con,” Bellamy explains. “We’re roadtripping it out there.”

“Nerd,” Octavia laughs. “I saw Echo today. She was looking for you.”

“Ugh,” Bellamy sighs. “I’ll deal with her when I get back. I’m doing this thing with Murphy now.”

Bellamy throws one bag out the window, watching it land, and throws the second after it carefully.

“Can you cover for me? Our parents’ll think I’m at school, just call the school and tell them I’m sick or something.”

“Am starting to think this is a terrible idea,” Octavia comments, but doesn’t stop her brother as he takes one step outside his bedroom window.

“I knew I could count on you,” he replies instead. “You’re the best sister ever.”

“Whatever, you nerd,” Octavia answers. “Have fun and bring me back Xena’s autograph.”

“You mean Lucy Lawless,” Bellamy corrects before he disappears down the side of the house.

And not a moment too soon.

“Octavia?” her mother asks, stepping into Bellamy’s room. “What are you doing in here?”

“Oh I’m just looking for my… uh… book?! Bellamy borrowed it and never returned it.”

“Sure, okay honey. I want to go over the debutante ball with you before supper if that’s alright.”

Octavia sighs, but nods and follows her mother, but not before seeing the photograph stuck to Bellamy’s wall of the two of them from years ago, wearing matching Batman shirts.

“Can we do it after I call Lexa?” Octavia asks. “Something's come up that I want her opinion on.”

“Of course,” her mother answers.

As soon as her mother turns the corner, Octavia books it to her room, shutting the door behind her and pulling out her phone, speed dialing ‘1’ in her phone. It rings twice before Lexa answers.

“Hi Octavia,” Lexa answers, sounding pretty happy and tired. There’s some muffled noise in the background, probably a tv or music.

“Hey Lex,” Octavia replies, “I have probably a terrible idea. I need your opinion.”

“Oh god,” Lexa exhales loudly.

“I need you to rate how bad it is from one to ten,” Octavia decides.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Lexa decides.

“Hear me out,” Octavia starts. “So Polis cut the girl’s soccer team. And my brother is going to San Diego for comic con-”

“Jealous,” Lexa interrupts and Octavia can hear muffled voices in the background.

“Nerd. But anyways, he’s gone. And Arkadia and Polis have their soccer game in a little more than two weeks.”

“Oh god no, Octavia,” Lexa says.

“It’ll be fine,” Octavia insists.

“Octavia, this has to be one of the worst ideas I’ve ever heard,” Lexa replies. “But if you really have your heart set on it, I’ll support you.”

Octavia’s smile stops growing when she hears incessant voices in the background.

“Is Clarke with you?”

“Yeah,” Lexa confirms. “She wants to know what this terrible, no-good idea is.”

“Tell her,” Octavia says. “We’re gonna need her help to pull this off. Wells too.”

 

...

 

Though sometimes Octavia likes to imagine her life kind of like a fast paced montage set to good music right before a crazy adventure, this moment, the shopping spree and the transformation of her into her brother has to be the dullest, longest process she’s ever had the displeasure to sit through.

It doesn’t help that she feels insanely guilty that her best friend is paying for the whole experience.

“Thanks again Lexa,” Octavia says as they leave yet another store with a bunch of pants and shirts that will more than likely make her fit in as Bellamy.

“It’s not problem,” Lexa replies, waving it off.

“She just wants to see this whole thing fail,” Clarke butts in and Octavia sighs.

“Hey,” Wells interrupts, finishing whatever conversation he’d been having on the phone. “Monroe said they’d meet us at Lexa’s house in an hour. They want to go over some stuff about using your binder with you.”

“Awesome, can you text them a thank you,” Octavia asks and Wells nods.

“What did they think of the whole thing?” Clarke asks, taking some of Lexa’s bags for her, insisting to hold them as they wander through the mall.

“Monroe loved it,” Wells replies. They had been the fourth person told of this insane plan and even then Octavia hadn’t wanted to tell too many people. She didn’t want this whole thing to get out of hand.

“I told my cousin,” Lexa says as they make their way to her car. “Anya. You remember her, right O?”

“Yeah.”

“She can help you out if need be at Arkadia,” Lexa says.

“Have you practiced your Bellamy voice?” Clarke asks as she jumps into shotgun.

“Hell yeah, baby,” Octavia says, her tone dropping to mock her brother’s. From the backseat she gets up close behind Clarke, grabbing her shoulders lightly and smirking. “Clarke, baby, why’d we ever break up?”

Lexa and Wells laugh, watching Clarke try to hold her laughter in.

“I guess you weren’t man enough for me, Bell.”

Octavia joins in the laughter that permeates the car.

“You’ve got such a girly laugh, Bell,” Clarke continues, smiling broadly.

“This is such a bad idea,” Wells sighs once the laughter has subsided. Octavia had a feeling this wouldn’t be the first time that phrase would be uttered in the next two weeks.

 

…

 

Lexa and Wells drive her to Arkadia, and she sits in the back seat with all of her stuff beside her completely dreading this idea. She’s nothing like Bellamy and though she gets along well with most guys, being surrounded by them while pretending to be one of them is going to be tough.

“You can do this,” Lexa encourages, noticing the nervous state Octavia is getting into. Lexa’s expensive and fancy car has already brought attention to them as Lexa parks, fidgeting with her glasses after parking the car. She’d spent the night at Octavia’s helping prepare and hadn’t packed any contacts for today, so she was stuck wearing the glasses she hated.

“Do you want help bringing your stuff?” Wells asks, turning around to look at her.

“No, I think we should just go,” Octavia mutters, “this was a crazy, stupid idea. I can’t do this.”

“Oh hell no,” Wells replies, “not after the effort I had to put in to get that wig. And not after all that money Lexa spent.”

“You can do this, O,” Lexa encourages, giving her a soft smile. “Remember what that jerk of a coach at Polis said. Do this for our soccer team.”

“You’re right,” Octavia sighs, taking a deep breath and giving a kiss on the cheek to both of her friends. “Catch ya later, losers.”

She jumps out of the car, grabbing her two bags and waving at her friends.

“If you need anything,” Lexa says, motioning to her phone.

Octavia immediately regrets refusing their help. Arkadia’s campus seems much bigger than Polis, though that may simply be due to the point that she doesn’t recognize any of the buildings or people. When she finally does make it to her room, after asking one of the school’s office workers for help, it’s with a sigh of relief.

“Hey!” she greets in surprise, seeing the three guys lounging in the room. “Sup?” She can’t help but cringe at how uncomfortable that sounds.

“You must be my roommates,” she continues. “I’m Bellamy Blake.”

“Right,” one of them replies. The shirtless one to be specific. And Octavia awkwardly glances away, unsure of where to look, instead observing the two guys sharing a computer screen, one of them playing something while the other is simply watching and eating cheetos. “I’m Finn Collins. This is Miller and Jasper. They live next door.”

“Are you a freshman?” Jasper asks. “Like seriously?!”

Miller, who seems intent on winning whatever computer game he’s playing simply glances over, sparing a laugh at Octavia before returning his attention to the task at hand.

“I just skipped a few grades,” Octavia makes up, “I’m here on scholarship. Anyways, do you guys know when soccer tryouts are?”

“Noon. You play?” Finn asks.

“Hell yeah, center forward,” Octavia answers. “You play?”

“Yeah, I happen to be team captain,” Finn boasts as Octavia starts emptying out her bag.

“Uh… why do you have tampons in your boot?” Finn asks, bringing Miller and Jasper’s attention to her.

“You guys don’t?” she asks, trying to think quickly, grabbing the boot in question. “It’s called being a gentleman.”

“What?” Jasper asks.

“It’s called having girlfriends and female friends, brother,” Octavia tries again. “In case they get their period-” they seem to cringe and get uncomfortable at the word and it makes Octavia want to laugh- “girls really like it if you, you know, think of them.”

Octavia thinks about how unlikely it would be that any of her exes would randomly carry around tampons for her. Hell, Atom wouldn’t even go buy them for her if she asked. He wouldn’t touch her bag if he knew they were in it. Octavia waves the box around like it’s the simplest thing, and one of the tampons falls on the ground, close enough to Jasper and Miller that they jump away. Octavia can’t help but laugh.

“Wow, so frightening,” she mocks, picking it up. “Seriously, it’s called being considerate.”

Deep down Octavia knows it’s not the best first impression, but at least Finn seems to nod and appreciate it.

“Hey, maybe if you were more considerate Maya wouldn’t have dumped you,” Finn mocks Jaspers and Octavia feels relief that the topic of conversation has shifted. She’s going to have to be a lot more careful.

 

...

Soccer tryouts end up leaving her tired and disappointed. Being made a second string player means she won’t be able to play in the game, and she knows she’ll have to think of something that’ll make her able to be on the field in two weeks time, but for now she’s got other problems, such as Indra calling her over after practice. She honestly only wants to take a nap, but that’ll have to wait.

“Principle Jaha wants to see you in his office,” Coach Indra tells her and Octavia nods, running off to wherever she thinks the office may be.

She finds it after a few wrong turns and the secretary at the door lets her into the empty office. She takes a seat in the office, and looks around the walls. She can’t help but think she’s heard the name ‘Jaha’ before but she can’t place it. It’s not until she sees the family portrait on the wall that Octavia remembers. The principle is none other than one of her closest friends’ father. She’s screwed.

“Fuck,” Octavia whispers to herself, “he knows. Wells must have spilled something.”

“Bellamy Blake,” Jaha greets cheerily, and Octavia momentarily panics, thinking that maybe he’ll recognize her even though the last time she’d seen Wells’ father she had been at least twelve.

“I just wanted to welcome you to Arkadia,” he says, smiling way too broadly to be comfortable. It’s the little school song that he off tone sings for her that makes her extremely uncomfortable, but she nods through it. “So how is your first day at Arkadia treating you?”

“Oh just busy being a guy,” Octavia mutters.

“Being a guy,” Jaha laughs, “you remind me of my son. Ha, being a guy. Let’s take a look at your file.”

He wanders to the file drawer, pulling out a folder and placing it in the table in front of him.

“Anyways,” he says, sitting down across from her, ignoring the file. “You know, I was a transfer student myself. Those were the days. And so I take special care of all my transfer students. Like a big brother. I’m a pusher after all. I want to see you succeed.”

“Of course,” Octavia nods.

“Now scoot,” Jaha says in a bright voice and Octavia’s eyes go wide.

Octavia exits his office in a hurry with worry, and slams right into something solid instead.

“Oh I’m so sorry,” Octavia exclaims when books go flying. The girl herself falls to the ground with a huff. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s alright,” the girl insists with a laugh. “You look terrified, I think I’ll excuse it.”

Octavia laughs, leaning down to help the girl up.

“Headmaster Jaha frighten you or something?” the girl laughs.

“No, not that,” Octavia admits with a laugh, “though… is he high on something?”

“Ha, probably,” the girl says.

“My sister is like best friends with his kid,” Octavia laughs, “and god, they’re nothing alike.”

“I bet,” Raven says, taking Octavia’s offered hand to help pull her up, “I’m Raven.”

“Oc-” Octavia stops herself, remembering, “Bellamy.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Raven says.

The door beside them and Jaha pops out, surprise on his face.

“Nice to see you getting along with the opposite sex,” Jaha says awkwardly smiling between his two students, “be safe.”

Octavia and Raven watch the headmaster walk off in the opposite direction, and the two make eye contact, trying to stifle their laughs.

“Anyways, I should go, I’ve got a robotics meeting in five,” Raven says, pointing to the opposite direction.

“It was nice to meet you,” Octavia says.

“Same.”

 

…

 

She hopes to any god that will listen to her that she won’t run into Headmaster Jaha. Principle Jaha. Whatever he prefers to be called. She also kind of hopes she won’t run into Raven again either, because there’s something about her that just makes her nervous and uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, nothing goes her way. She greets Jaha in the cafeteria, who happily serves her a poutine with a smile and she walks off feeling watched and observed.

“Hey,” she greets her roommate and his friends, sitting down at their table and almost spilling her poutine. “So those soccer tryouts, am I right?”

There’s an awkward, chilling silence at the table.

“So the game against Polis is coming up, that should be interesting.”

“Why would that be interesting?” Finn asks between bites of his apple.

“My sister goes there and she used to date that tool, Atom. You know, captain of the Polis team,” Octavia elaborates. The guys at the table laugh.

“I know him,” Finn says after a laugh, “I made him cry once.”

“Really? That was you?” Octavia asks, smirking. “Wow.”

“Is your sister hot?” Jasper interrupts, and Octavia feels uncomfortable and on the spot. She knows exactly what Bellamy would say, hell, she knows Bellamy wouldn’t even say anything, instead there’d just be a black eye on Jasper’s face.

“Dude, you can’t just ask someone that,” Octavia answers but Jasper’s attention has already shifted.

“In coming,” he coughs, motioning to across the cafeteria.

“She’s with Anya,” Miller says, “only a fool would try to talk to her now.”

It’s the girl Octavia had knocked over, standing and ordering food with another girl that Octavia quickly recognizes as Lexa’s cousin.

“I know her,” Octavia mentions.

“Who, Raven?” Finn asks.

“Well, no. I bumped into her for like a second. The girl with her, Anya. She’s my best friend’s cousin.”

“She’s frightening,” Jasper admits.

“Who’s her friend though? Is that your girlfriend?” Octavia taunts and Miller laughs.

“He wishes.”

“There’s rumours going about,” Jasper confesses, “apparently she was in some relationship and they broke up. Real heavy stuff. Anya, her roommate, protective as ever, pretty much doesn’t let anyone near her.”

“Really?” Octavia asks. “Then who’s that?” They watch as some guy goes to their table, sitting down beside Raven.

“I hate that guy,” Finn says, “it’s like Wick is impervious to Anya and her glares and comments. I don’t know how he does it.”

Octavia doesn’t either. From what she can tell, Anya seems to be saying some pretty brutal stuff to him, and the face she’s giving him tells her all she needs to know about what she thinks of him.

“Looks like you got some competition,” Octavia tells Finn. A glance back at Raven and Octavia knows she’s been spotted. Raven’s making eye contact with her and Octavia sighs. “She looks sad. Sad and confused.”

A look around the table tells her she’s not acting like a normal man, so she tries to rectify it instead.

“It’s just, I can relate,” Octavia tries, “I just got out of a bad relationship. You think you know someone, it’s heartbreaking. They hurt you and it’s confusing. Every touch, every kiss….”

Her attempt to relate is all for naught, as the boys seem to scatter. She watches them leave with a roll of her eyes and instead looks back to Raven, who’s still observing her carefully. Octavia’s left feeling like she won’t be able to avoid the girl sitting across the cafeteria.


	2. well hey there pretty lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia gets to know Raven a little better and learns how to be a bro.

“I just can’t do this anymore, Wells,” Octavia complains, desperate.

“No way,” Wells replies, “I put a lot of effort into this. And Lexa put in a lot of money too, let’s not forget.”

“Yeah, she’s the best friend a girl could have,” Octavia mutters, “but that’s the problem. I just can’t do it. They all think I’m fucking weird as shit. I didn’t even make the team, Wells. And my roommate thinks I’m fucking off my rocker, and him and his friends avoid me. It’s terrible for my confidence.”

“We just need to make you look cool,” Wells replies. “Haven’t you tried bro bonding with them?”

“I just don’t get how,” Octavia answers, “like we don’t relate at all.”

“I think I have an idea…” Wells says, and suddenly, Octavia doesn’t like where this conversation is going.

 

…

 

Octavia really can’t believe she’s doing this. They’re standing outside the Pizza Palace, Arkadia’s favourite bar and pizza place and Wells is calmly going over the plan with her. Lexa and Clarke are late again, though she really shouldn’t be surprised. They had spotted Finn, Jasper and Miller go into the pizza place twenty minutes ago, and after Wells had explained it all to her, Octavia was ready. Or at least, as ready as she could ever be.

“They’re they are,” Wells says, pointing towards the parking lot, where Lexa and Clarke were making their way. 

“Aren’t you a little warm in that jacket, Clarke?” Octavia asks, worrying about her friend, who's dressed way too warm for the season.

“I’ve got a little surprise for this skit,” Clarke says, pulling her shades down a bit so she can wink at Octavia.

“Whatever you say girl,” Octavia replies with a laugh. “I’ll see you two in there.”

And with a deep breath, Octavia enters the pizza place.

She hears them complaining before she sees them, and follows the boys’ voices to their table. She can hear their horrible whispering, but she ignores it, watching Wells make his way to an empty table and nod. He’s whispering something into his earpiece, and nods at someone.

“Sup?” she greets to Finn, ignoring their pitiful attempts at lounging and taking up the whole table.

“Go Lexa,” Octavia sees Wells say into the earpiece after the boys greet her back. And just like that, Lexa struts right in, looking equal parts beautiful and unattainable. She’s sporting that short black dress that Octavia remembers Clarke gushing about, the one that hugs her figure, the lace lining the top giving her tasteful cleavage. 

“Hey Bellamy,” Lexa greets in a voice Octavia doesn’t recognize at all. It’s nothing like the voice she uses when Clarke says something cute and nothing like the serious or stoic voice she’s used to that’s a norm for Lexa. The girl goes for a full hug, bring Octavia close to her. “This is so straight,” Lexa whispers with a tiny uncomfortable giggle.

“Hey Lexa,” Octavia smirks, trying to act like the cool version of her brother. Lexa’s little confession in her ear did make her feel a little more confident. “Hey baby, hey girl. How you doin’?”

“Not the same without you,” Lexa sighs, touching Octavia face softly and fluttering her eyelashes a bit. Octavia can tell that at least Jasper is ogling Lexa’s ass, and god knows she’ll have to make it up to Lexa later. 

“New school, babe,” Octavia says. 

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot,” Lexa continues, and Octavia glances behind her quickly, to Wells, whose face has gone red and looks about ready to burst from laughter. “Especially at night.”

Octavia hears a loud cough, clearly Wells having more trouble keeping the laughter down.

“Sweet,” Octavia nods, bringing Lexa in closer, and whispering in Lexa’s ear, “thinking about me instead of Clarke? She mustn’t be impressed.”

“Bellamy,” Lexa replies with a weird coo, lightly punching him with a giggle and then she rubs her hand on Octavia’s arm, pretending to feel up the muscle there. Octavia can hear Wells giving instructions to Lexa and after a long played out wistful sigh, Lexa places a kiss on her cheek.

“It was great seeing you again Bellamy,” Lexa says, “call me anytime.”

She turns to leave, but Wells calls Clarke’s cue too soon, and the moment she’s in the restaurant's lounge, Lexa freezes. And Octavia completely understands. Clarke’s getup is sinful and almost nonexistent. She’s wearing this tiny low cut crop top that Octavia remembers her trying on at the mall weeks ago, and Clarke had laughed, saying she would use it to seduce men and women with her good (earth) cleavage. Octavia had instantly thought of Lexa, and how easily Lexa would succumb to that shirt if the two of them would just stop being so unbelievably oblivious with each other.

And yet, here it was. That tiny shirt, showing off Clarke’s best assets. The tiny barbell of Clarke’s navel piercing shining in the crappy lighting and the ever seductive smirk pasted on her face.

“Lexa go,” Wells instructs, but it’s clear she needs something to ground her.

“Lexa,” Octavia says, coming up close behind her and smacking her lightly on the butt, moving close to whisper in her ear, “stop being so gay.”

That seems like enough to take her out of it, and clearly affected, she does her best to strut out.

“Bellamy,” Clarke calls, pushing her shades up, and Octavia sees the mirth in Clarke’s blue eyes. “Who was that?”

“Oh, our boy’s in trouble now,” she hears Miller say, and they snicker, waiting to see the moment unfold in front of them.

“No one,” Octavia says to Clarke, waving her hand.

“Clarke, stop going off script,” Wells says, but the girl dutifully ignores him.

“Well, if you and  _ no one _ over there,” Clarke gestures over to where Lexa is, at the bar, ordering herself a drink, “ever want to do a threesome-” Clarke moves her hands from Octavia’s waist to her shoulders, pushing her back against the side of the booth so that Clarke is all up against her, “you have my number.”

She gives a wink, before pulling her shades back down, and struts out, several eyes following after her. Jasper is gapping at her.

“See yall,” Octavia says as she heads towards Wells, high fiving him.

“Ok, ok,” Finn mumbles, once Octavia is out of hearing range “we might need to do a bit of reevaluating here.”

“I’m so confused,” Jasper sighs.

“It can’t be that hard,” Miller argues, and greets a girl walking by, “hey there, pretty lady.”

“Ew,” she replies, glaring back. “Never happening, fuck boy. I’m looking for my boyfriend Bellamy Blake. Have you guys seen him?”

Finn goes wide eyed and shakes his head again, pointing behind him wordlessly.

“Bellamy?!” Echo shouts, and Wells hisses at Octavia, trying to get her attention.

“Don’t let her get too close,” Wells tells her, “she’ll recognize you.”

“Stay away from me, Echo,” Octavia replies, lowering her voice, and blocking her face, using first a waitress as a shield and then menus from a table.

“Bellamy!”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Octavia continues, using the crowd to hide herself from her brother’s annoying ex-girlfriend.

“You’re hot Echo, but there are plenty of hot girls out there,” Octavia says, hiding as best she can and making her way back around, close to where Finn and his friends are sitting. “But when I close my eyes, I see you for what you truly are, which is ugly! We’re done!”

The screech Echo lets out is hardly human, and as she makes her angry rampage out of the restaurant, Octavia lets out a sigh of relief.

“That was hardcore, man!” Finn congratulates her and Octavia finally feels like things might start going her way.

 

…

 

Octavia’s really fucking glad. Jasper had ran into her in the hall, and they had walked together to biology, Octavia’s first official class as Bellamy Blake. He’d pulled her to the table where her roommate and Miller were sitting, and they had actually been happy to see her. It was a small little thing but it made her feel just that tiny bit better about being at Arkadia.

It’s when Raven walks in that Finn starts cursing and muttering under his breath nervously.

“Fuck, she’s in our class,” Finn mutters.

“Lol, that’s adorable,” Octavia mocks, “you’re blushing.”

“Fuck off man,” Finn retorts but Octavia can’t stop smiling. Finn just looks so pitifully helpless.

“We’ll be grouping off into partners for this class,” Miss Cartwig announces, once the whole class has gone silent. “We’ll be grouping off into partners by GPA.”

“This is why Raven always gets paired up with Wick,” Finn explains, glaring across the room to where the other boy is grinning a little too much, certainly for an early morning class. “He’s the only one that comes close to having as good grades as her.”

Finn, to his credit, ever hopeful, perks up hearing Raven’s name being announced by Miss Cartwig, with a tiny amount of hope, that maybe his average B grade would earn him the chance of being Raven’s partner for the year. But his hope is dashed quickly.

“Raven Reyes,” she says, “will be partnered with our new transfer student, Bellamy Blake. It’s a pleasure to have such great students working together.”

Octavia, to her credit, had completely forgotten that her brother was a complete fucking nerd. But Raven perks up instantly, probably relieved to not be stuck with Wick for another year, and when turning around to see Octavia, she perks up even more, smiling and waving to her.

“The hell man!?” Finn whispers to her. “Since when are you a genius?”

“I… um….”

“Man, you get everything in life,” Jasper says with a huff as Octavia wanders off to meet Raven at the desk she’s chosen.

“Hey Raven,” Octavia greets her, sitting down and smiling.

“Hey man,” Raven replies, smirking. 

“I’m gonna have to be honest with you,” Octavia stage whispers, “I’m kinda terrible at biology.”

“That’s too bad,” Raven smirks, “because it’s my worst class too.”

“Ok class,” Miss Cartwig announces, “now that we’re all partnered up, I’m handing out pop quizzes. This will be on material you learnt last year and won’t count for marks but will serve as a reminder for what you need to review before coming to class next week. You and your partner can work together.”

Octavia moves her chair closer to Raven so they can share the quiz, but soon Raven is filling out the answers, pretty quickly too. She can hear other groups quietly discussing their answers, but it feels awkward to talk so she whispers loudly instead.

“I thought you said this was your worst class.” 

Octavia’s watching her fill out the final question and can tell the other girl is grinning.

“It is,” Raven answers once she’s happy with the quiz. “Only class that I got an A in.”

“You think you’re pretty clever, don’t you?”

“No,” Raven shakes her head, “I know I’m pretty clever.”

“You’re insufferable,” Octavia replies. “I like you, but you’re insufferable.”

Raven smiles a genuine smile instead of a smirk, and Octavia can’t help but feel a little sweaty and nervous now. She bites her lip instead of saying anything and looks to the front of the classroom instead.

“You gonna check over my work then, partner?” Raven asks.

Octavia glances at the quiz in Raven’s hand and shakes her head.

“I trust you Miss Only-Class-I-Got-An-A-In,” Octavia retorts, “like an A is terrible or

something.”

“It is,” Raven says, “but hey, you’re the only one Miss Cartwig thought matched my

GPA, so who’s the nerd now.”

“Still you,” Octavia answers. A quick glance around the classroom confirms her 

suspicions. Everyone else is still hard at work on the quiz. “Didn’t you tell me on the first day we met that you were captain of the robotics club or something?”

“Yeah and?” Raven asks, “you wanna join?”

“That’s like the definition of nerdy.”

“Definition of cool. Robots are cool. Haven’t you seen BB-8.”

“Cute,” Octavia corrects. “Not cool.”

“I’ll take cute then,” Raven replies, winking at Octavia.

Octavia is about to argue with her, but they're interrupted by the bell, and with a rather fond look, Raven and her part ways.

And Octavia’s looking forward to her free period after this class as a chance to walk across campus and get herself Starbucks, but she’s pulled aside by a rather flustered and unhappy looking Finn.

“Did you say anything about me?”

“Was I supposed to?” Octavia asks.

“Come on man,” Finn says, sounding desperate, “be my wingman. Please. I saw you with her. You can actually talk to girls.”

“It’s not that hard you know,” Octavia replies. She’s flirted with guys and she’s flirted with girls. But the way Finn makes it sound, she feels like she’s doing the impossible.

“This is perfect though. You can convince her to go out with me. To give me a chance.”

“Dude,” Octavia says, trying to reason with him, “she had that option for like three years.”

Finn sighs.

“I’ll tell you what, you do this and I’ll help you with your soccer. Make it so you’re first string.”

Octavia contemplates it for all of one second.

“Deal.”

 

…

 

Octavia’s week is starting to look up. Though it’s insanely busy with her strange routine that involves waking up at 4am to shower and get some early soccer practice in, implementing all the tips and tricks Finn has been teaching her and even though she’s really tired from the lack of sleep and the amount of caffeine she’s been injecting into her system probably isn’t good for her, she knows she’s been getting so much better at soccer. She can’t help but think Indra has noticed as well.

She very much likes to believe the consistently angry coach is taking a liking to her. Maybe it’s Octavia’s knowledge that the coach has seen the hours she’s been putting in. It definitely isn’t the impromptu dance party she may have started after scoring a goal on Jackson, who was known to be the absolute best goalie ever. Everyone had joined in, displaying their own terrible and corny dance moves, until Indra’s disapproving look had them back to practicing. It was funny though.

Octavia liked the routine. It had her feeling amazing, even if she was physically feeling sore. And it’s on Wednesday, in biology, that Octavia can’t help but spread her happiness to her partner.

“I like the shirt,” Octavia says, pointing down to the faded blue shirt that proudly boasts the Nasa logo.

“I’m like the poster child for Nasa,” Raven admits.

“Really?” Octavia asks, eyebrow raised.

“Honestly.”

There’s a moment of silence, and Octavia adjust a dial on their bunsen burner.

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

“Wait, you’re serious?” Octavia asks, curious.

“Of course I am,” Raven replies with a smirk. “Look it up. Take out your phone, Nasa.com slash spacecamp.”

“Won’t I get in trouble?” Octavia asks, motioning to her phone that was lying facedown on the counter top. Miss Cartwig, though a fun and young teacher, was generally pretty strict about her students using their phones in class, and had already taken a phone or two away to be given back at the end of class.

“For using your phone? Nah, Miss Cartwig loves us. We’re her dream team.”

And so Octavia does as Raven instructs, typing in the address into her phone’s browsers, and when the site loads, she sees the website's header, a picture of a bunch of children, all dressed in matching Nasa space camp shirts. Octavia spots Raven right away, or a younger version rather, wearing the shirt and holding a model rocket proudly.

“That’s amazing,” Octavia gushes, saving a screenshot.

“Thanks,” Raven says. “My mother was really proud. I think I was ten in that.”

“It’s so cute. Did you go every year?”

“Hell yeah,” Raven answers. “I was the favourite there. Like I wouldn’t be.”

Raven’s jotting stuff down from their experiment currently at hand, and Miss Cartwig announces that there’s ten minutes left in class.

“I plan to go back, you know,” Raven says, not looking up from her work.

“Back to space camp? Aren’t you a little old for that?”

“No, not that,” Raven huffs with a laugh, “Nasa. I want to be an aerospace engineer.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Is that so surprising?”

“No, not at all,” Octavia replies, “it’s just so cool. And if anyone can do it, it’s you.”

Raven smiles again, and it’s such a great and beautiful smile Octavia really wishes she could screenshot this moment, to look back at it. It’s got her feeling all sorts of small and lost, and like Raven is her saving grace, her Houston on the ground, keeping her attached and connected.

“You’re not like other guys,” Raven remarks, and Octavia starts cleaning up their equipment, putting stuff away as Raven finishes writing the experiment conclusions. “Normally guys just want to talk about themselves. At least that’s my experience. The minute I want to talk about science or anything, they’ll change the topic back to sports or something. But not you. It’s strange. Good but strange.”

Raven puts aside the finished assignment, ready to be handed in, and tucks her notebook away into her bag, and looks up, eyes searching Octavia’s face as if to ask why. Why in the world Octavia listened.

“You’re much more interesting than me,” Octavia answers. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as interesting as you.”

 

...

 

“So I was thinking about joining the robotics club,” Wick mentions, his presence causing an awkward tension in the biology classroom. 

The uncomfortable expression on Raven’s face is extremely relatable and Octavia feels like she needs to say or do something, anything really to help out her friend.

“When’s the first meeting?” Wick continues.

“Next Thursday,” Raven answers, glancing towards Octavia instead.

“You know what,” Octavia says, “I think I’ll join too. If you’ll have me.”

“The robotics club would be delighted to have you Bellamy,” Raven says, her attention shifting to Octavia instead.

The frustration on Wick’s face is easy to read, but he doesn’t add anything else, instead stalking off.

“Thank you,” Raven whispers. “He’s so fucking awkward. I don’t understand why he can’t see that he makes me uncomfortable.”

“Here’s a wild idea,” Octavia says once the awkward air has passed and Wick is long gone. “Have you ever thought about going out with Finn Collins? I can kinda see that.”

Finn’s smiling at them from across the room.

“Finn?” Raven asks, eyebrows raised. “No.”

“Yeah.”

“No. I mean he’s good looking I guess,” Raven answers, eyeing the boy weirdly, like she’s not sure if she actually believes what she’s saying. “We used to be friends. Back in elementary school. And then I moved away, and when I came here, I tried to be friends with him again, but it was just weird. Didn’t feel right.”

“Maybe there’s just more to him than there was before,” Octavia says. “You changed and he did too.”

“I just don’t think he’s my type.”

“What’s your type then?”

“I don’t know. I’m in high school, am I supposed to have that figured out yet,” Raven answers and then asks, “what’s your type then?”

“Oh… I don’t know.”

“I heard your ex is Polis’ head cheerleader.”

“Who? Clarke?” Octavia asks and Raven nods and Octavia feels the need to protect Clarke’s honour. “She’s much more than just the head cheerleader. She’s smart and an artist. Hell, I’m sure that girl is everyone’s type.”

“So why’d you break up with her?”

“He cau- I mean, I caught her making out with my sister’s best friend.”

Raven looks stunned and for a second Octavia has to reconsider her words and correct what she’s said.

“I don’t mean it like that,” Octavia corrects, “it wasn’t heartbreaking or anything. It’s just… Clarke may be everyone’s type, but she’s only really got one type herself.”

“So is there a happy ending to that story? Clarke get her type? Your sister’s best friend?”

“Nah, they’re still working on that. I have my full faith in it though.”

“That’s sweet,” Raven replies. “You’re sweet.”

“Then just take my advice,” Octavia says, “give Finn a chance.”

“I’ll consider it.”

 

...

 

Octavia throws the soccer ball on the bed with a giant smile and turns to the boy playing video games at his computer.

“Who’s the man?” she asks him, smiling broadly.

“What?” Finn asks.

“I got her to consider it. You’re halfway in man.”

Finn cheers lowly smiling.

“So should I ask her out?”

“No, talk to her first,” Octavia says. “Talk with her a bit. Get to know her. Flirt and then ask her out.”

“I have no idea how to do that.”

“You know, I thought you would say that,” Octavia says and Finn looks a little offended before nodding. “That’s why I thought I’d bring in some professional help.”

“A professional… flirter?”

There’s a knock at the door.

“That would be her,” Octavia says, answering the door to the girl grinning on the other side, “hey Clarke.”

“Hello boys,” Clarke replies with a smirk, pulling down her sunglasses to wink at Octavia, and Octavia truly misses her. She misses Lexa even more in that moment as well, having not seen her best friend in long enough. She’ll have to remember to skype her later. But for now, it was time to teach her friend how to interact properly with girls.

“Let’s see what I have to work with,” Clarke replies, making her way into the dorm room and sitting on Octavia’s bed.

“This isn’t a good idea,” Finn insists, speaking only to Octavia and awkwardly ignoring Clarke and her stupid grin. “I just don’t know how to talk to girls. And isn’t she your ex?”

“Whatever. Clarke pretty much taught me how to flirt,” Octavia admits and Finn glances at the blonde that’s smiling a bit too much.

“Your relationship,” he says, pointing between the two, “is not normal.”

“Probably,” Clarke says, “but we’re not here about that. We’re here for you.”

“It’s just…. Girls,” Finn says pitifully. “At least you don’t have to flirt with girls.”

“Oh trust me I do,” Clarke answers, “and I’m really good at it.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Octavia says. “She cheats.”

“Using what the good lord gave you isn’t cheating, Bellamy. It’s called being smart. Which is what we’re gonna teach your good friend Finn here to do.”

“Where do we start?” Finn asks and nods carefully.

“You’ve got great hair,” Clarke says, eyeing him, and he seems to blush under Clarke’s gaze.

“Thank you… I guess.”

“Own it and use it. If there’s an awkward moment between you and this girl, run your hands through it. That should bring her attention to your nice flowing locks instead.”

“Oh,” Finn mutters, “I guess that makes sense.”

“Now talk to me,” Clarke insists, “I’m your girl, flirt a little.”

“Um… do you like soccer?”

“Try again. Ask me about something you know I like. That we both like.”

“How long have you known Bellamy?” Finn asks instead, unsure of what else they have in common.

“A few years. Middle school and high school.”

“Really? Was he always a nerd then?” Finn asks.

“Hell yeah. He read Ulysses in grade 8. Did he ever tell you that? Like what a fucking nerd.”

“Hey! I resent that.”

“Shut it Bellamy,” Clarke interrupts, “we’re doing good work here.”

“Honestly Clarke,” Octavia sighs. “Why are you even here?”

“Fine, I maybe freaked a bit.”

“Wait, so you didn’t invite her here?” Finn remarks, “you know girls aren’t even supposed to be in the boy’s dorms.”

“Come on Clarke,” Octavia says, “I’ll walk you to your car. Finn, I’ll be right back. We can work on your Raven problems after. Clarke, tell me about Lexa.”

They’re out the door, making their way through the hallways of the dorm.

“How’d you know this was about Lexa?”

“Honestly, Clarke,” Octavia answers, “who else would this be about?”

“Fine, you’re right,” Clarke sighs.

“So what did you do? Or what did my best friend do?” Octavia asks. Though the campus seems rather empty, Octavia keeps using her Bellamy voice just in case.

“We kissed.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why you and Bell broke up.”

“No that was like a year ago,” Clarke explains, “we kissed again. After the thing at the Pizza Palace.”

“Oh,” Octavia says. “And how did Lexa react?”

“She uh… dropped me off after the whole deal. And we kind of kissed in her car. Made out in her car. It was really nice. And that was it.”

“What do you mean ‘that was it’?”

“We kind of haven’t talked about it since.”

“Clarke! That was like a week ago.”

“I know,” Clarke sighs, “I just. I want to ask her out. I just don’t know how.”

“So here you are, giving Finn advice on how to ask out a girl and you can’t even ask Lexa out.”

“Lexa just means the world to me. I don’t want to mess it up,” Clarke replies, grabbing Octavia’s hand as if it would help keep the emotions at bay. “I think I love her. No that’s not it. I know I love her.”

“I think it’d be a lot better if you told her this instead of me.”

“So you’re giving me your blessing then, O?” Clarke jokes.

“Clarke, I’ve been waiting for the two of you to get your shit together for like two years. Please ask her out so I can finally be free from this.”

“Thanks, O,” Clarke quietly says, pulling the girl into a tight hug. 

“Now go get your girl.”

With Octavia’s last words of encouragement in mind, Clarke drives off into the night, and Octavia can only hope her friend the best. It's a deep breath behind her that startles her half to death.

“So that’s your ex?” the person asks, and Octavia recognizes the voice before she even needs to turn around. Raven.

“Yeah, that’s Clarke.”

“I didn’t know that she was… gay.”

“She’s not,” Octavia replies. “She’s bi. But not that it really matters. She’s like super extra gay for Lexa.”

This earns Octavia a short laugh from Raven.

“It’s really nice that you’re so supportive.”

“Yeah, more like super exhausted from it all,” Octavia admits. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your dorm room.”

“Thanks Bell,” Raven says. But, little does Octavia know, Raven isn’t the only one that overheard her whole conversation with Clarke.

 

…

 

“So what was it?” Finn asks when Octavia finally returns. Octavia’s exhausted and wants to sleep, but it’s kind of nice that Finn had stayed up to wait and make sure her and Clarke would be ok.

“She was just freaking out a bit,” Octavia admits, “she made out with my best friend. Wasn’t sure how I’d react to it, but I think she was more worried about how she reacted to it.”

“How’d she react?” Finn asks, “and wait. Your ex and your best friend? And you’re okay with it?”

“They’re in love,” Octavia answers. “They’re both just really bad at realizing it.”

“So they made out?”

“Yeah, and I told her to man up and ask Lexa out.”

“Oh, that’s some good advice,” Finn replies.

“You should man up too,” Octavia advises. “Ask your girl out. If Clarke can do it you can to.”

…

 

Raven comes to find her while she’s out practicing. The field is practically empty as it’s afternoon, and for a while Raven simply watches Octavia kick the ball around until Octavia gets too tired and sits down beside her.

“I was thinking about what you said,” Raven says and clarifies, “what you told your friend, Clarke, yesterday.”

“Oh,” Octavia nods. “I haven’t gotten any news from either of them, but I assume everything will be good.”

“That’s good.”

They’re both sitting close together on the bench, watching lazy September clouds float by, and Octavia can tell Raven is nervous to say what she has to say.

“You remember when you asked me if I had a type? That time in biology?”

“Yeah.”

“I gave you some crappy answer. Because, well, Finn’s not my type. Not at all.”

“Oh. I’m sorry if I pushed him too hard then,” Octavia apologizes. She really cares about Raven, and if soccer wasn’t so important, she’s sure she’d be pushing to have Raven think she’s her type instead.

“The thing is… well… your friend Clarke is more my type.”

“That girl is everyone’s type,” Octavia responds, completely missing the point. “Though I’m afraid I really can’t set you up with her.”

“That’s not really what I meant,” Raven says quietly. “I meant that guys in general aren’t my type.”

“Oh… Oh.” Octavia says, eyes wide. She quickly places a hand on Raven’s knee to let the other girl know she’s alright with it.

“Other than Anya, you’re the only person I’ve really told,” Raven says.

“I won’t tell a soul,” Octavia promises.

“It’s too bad you don’t have a sister,” Raven sighs, “if she’s anything like you, I think she’d be exactly my type.”

“You seem to forget I do have a sister,” Octavia smiles, and maybe it’s a little wrong to offer this, certainly when she’s supposed to be helping Finn, but at this point, Finn’s chances are nonexistent. Octavia’s chances are just growing, and she definitely wants to give this a shot, because Raven truly is the most interesting, beautiful and smart person she’s ever met. “We’re twins. I’m pan. I mean… she’s pan. We’re both pansexual.”

“That’s cool. I’d love to meet her then.”

“You’d love her,” Octavia promises awkwardly. “Clarke’s having a party later today. I think Anya might be going. You should go with her. I’ll be there. And Octavia too. I’ll tell her to introduce herself to you.”

“Oh, is that the homecoming party thing?”

“Yeah.

“Alright. I’ll gatecrash with Anya then. Oh, and Bellamy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”


End file.
